


nothing is better than storge love

by thirteenxriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Father Figure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, father-daughter, first dw fic, kinda like zelda and sabrina scene but dw, platonic, that scene in caos, twelve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenxriver/pseuds/thirteenxriver
Summary: storge (/ˈstɔːrɡi/, from the Ancient Greek word στοργή storgē) also known as familial love is an instinctual or natural love of a parent towards their child. Bond that is characterized by deep affection, respect, loyalty, and healthy attachment.
Relationships: Doctor & Reader, Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, Twelfth Doctor & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	nothing is better than storge love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by that angsty scene in chilling adventures of sabrina :)

“And you’re not my father, doctor. So stop acting like you are!” You snap.

The doctor’s angry expression fell as the Tardis lets out an angry hum— obviously scolding you from what you just blurted out. Hurt evident in his eyes but he compose himself, building a wall between them. “No old girl, she’s right. I’m not her father.”

You were the one who said it but why did it hurt so much when he said it back to you? There’s tears in your eyes as you watch him step forward to you. “Go ahead and give him ‘justice’ even if what you’re about to do is wrong and you know it. I already told you, a fixed point cannot be changed. Killing them off won’t do anyone good especially you. You should learn that there’s always consequences to everything. I have learned that lesson, now it’s your turn. Shoot them and save your boyfriend from heartbreak even if it rips the membrane to pieces but don’t say it’s not for selfish reason and don’t come crying when it all blows up your face.”

The brother of your boyfriend died from murder and you wanted to bring him back. You tried to pilot the Tardis to go back the time to save him but you ended up almost crashing if it wasn’t for the doctor interrupting you. You even went behind his back and tried to find the murderers to give them justice and by justice you mean, killing them off. You love your boyfriend so much that it pains you to see him hurting. The doctor found out about what you were about to do and he’s upset which ended you both here right now. 

His cold demeanor made you wince, you’ve always seen him so cold and angry but it’s never towards you until now. He walk towards the console pressing coordinates then navigating it. A thump can be heard indicating you’ve landed. The doctor didn’t say anything but you assume he wants you out. Right now, you’re not even mad at him but you’re hurt. Deciding you need space as well as with him, you stepped out. As you close the door, the Tardis then dematerialized.

You only stare at it as tears started to roll, your heart breaking. You know it’s only for a while to cool off but why did it felt like he’s leaving? 

Turning around, you realize you’re back home. The flat seemed more empty than ever. Last time you’re here, it was ages ago but it was because you have to get some clothes to put in the Tardis. It didn’t even look like your home anymore. You headed straight to bed, not bothering to change. You sniffle as you flip your phone texting your boyfriend that you’ll come over his. You didn’t wait for a reply as you start your way to his house. 

“W-What are you saying?” you ask shakily. 

Your boyfriend sigh as he stand up from the bed. “It means I’m breaking up with you Y/N.”

“No, you don’t mean that. You’re just hurting.” You deny, not wanting to accept it.

“I mean what I said. I don’t want you anymore.” he look straight into your eyes, clearly meaning what he said. “I’m sorry.”

You hold his hands while he tries to push you. “No we can work it out. I can help you. You’re only saying that because you’re grieving. If you need space, I can give it to you.”

“No!” he snaps, firmly holding your arms. “You need to go okay? We’re done.”

You gasps as your vision blurs with tears. You pick up your coat as you mutter to him “Sorry.” 

Everything is going downhill and it’s all your fault. The doctor’s right, you’re selfish. You only did all of those because you refuse to watch your boyfriend hurting as it also breaks your heart. Now you’ve lost him, especially the doctor. The only family you have, and you just told him he’s not your father where in fact you treat him more like one than how you see your biological father who rarely shows up after he left you. You plop down in your bed as you cry.

When sobs taking over your body, you slid down on the floor, putting your hand on your chest as you feel so much pain in that area. Everything is falling apart, and it’s all because of your doings. You did this to yourself. You shouldn’t be living. A killer, really Y/N? The one thing the doctor despises and you just turned your back to him. What an idiot. You don’t deserve to travel with him, hell you don’t deserve to live. You almost wanted to take someone’s life because you think they deserve it? Have you learned nothing from the doctor? You deserve to rot here— in your own empty flat where no one can hear you.

“Nooo!” You shout, as you pull your hair. All these negative thoughts in your head making you want to scream harder that’ll leave your voice damage.

You sob with so much pain, it felt like someone was stabbing your chest and twisting it over and over again. Then you heard it, the familiar wheezing of a particular machine. You couldn’t believe it. Did he come back for something?

You pat down and you realize you have a Tardis key. Your hope of mending with him gone. He probably wants his key back. You whimper as you stand up and wipe your face— a mere attempt of making yourself appropriate but failing as your eyes are all puffy and red. Little sobs coming out of your mouth now and then, while you walk to the Tardis that had landed in your room.

You were planning to just hand them over without eye contact to avoid more pain. However when you open the Tardis door, he was already halfway to the door, he stopped somewhere the bridge between console and the door seeing your broken face.

You couldn’t help but broke down. “It’s over. He broke up with me and I’m about to lose you f-forever..” you gasps as you fall.

The doctor catching you in time, arms encircling around you while you sob. Your mind couldn’t focus on anything except his warmth and the pain in your heart. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry...” you mumble as you cry harder, clutching his coat.

The doctor shushing you as he rocks you a little while rubbing your back trying to comfort you. You’re confused, why are you in his arms comforting you when he’s about to leave you forever?

Deciding to cut it short and to not make it harder for you, you push yourself off him as you handed him the key.

He pause, confused but you didn’t dare look up. “What?”

“You want it back right?” Your eyes connect to his.

His attack eyebrows now furrow deeply. “Why would I want it back?”

You sniffle, “Because you don’t want me here anymore.” your voice cracks.

His hearts broke when you said that, not expecting you to think like he’d just drop you as if you’re nothing. “No. Oh Y/N..”

He wrap his arms around you once more not caring if this body doesn’t like physical contact. You look so broken and lost and it pains him. You whimper as you hug him back tightly. “I gave it to you because I want you to have it okay?”

Tears steaming down again on your cheeks, “Then why did you come back?”

The doctor broke the hug as he look at you, “The Tardis detected pain in your body so we came to check on you. Now that I can see what kind of pain you have.” The Tardis letting out a whirr and hum.

“The Tardis detects—?” 

“Yes, I programmed it to check on you.” He scratch his head, waiting for you to retort. But instead, you gave him a bone crushing hug and he let out an oof. 

You’re touched, you never knew that he care so much. “Oh Y/N, of course I care about you.”

You didn’t realize you said it out loud but you hug him tight. Remembering what you said to him earlier, you felt guilty. “Doctor, about what I said earlier..”

The doctor cuts you off, “Shh I know.”

“I’m sorry..”

“I know.” The doctor leads you, “Come on. We can’t be sitting here all day.”

You follow as you wipe your tears. He went to the console punching some levers. You watch him as you smile. He’s the greatest man you’ve ever known and you’re so goddamn lucky you’ve met him. You immediately went and crash him with a hug again. He was about to complain when you said “You’re the best father I’ve ever had.”

His hearts warmed when he heard it, he turn his head and only gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Now let go of me. Still not the hugging type.”

“Not a chance.” You enjoy the feeling, his warmth, the Tardis’ humming. You almost lost him and now he’s back you’ve never felt so grateful. The ache of your break up with your ex seemed to be in the back of your mind, almost forgotten as you drown yourself with the love that is stronger than anything. The love between family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I’m sorry if it’s bad and for grammatical mistakes. I wrote this so late and english is not my first language. hope u like it tho :)


End file.
